


Our Aim is True

by AlexWSpark



Series: The Katsuki/Nikiforov Collector's Edition [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable Katsuki Yuuri, Adorable Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twitch Streamers, Alternate Universe - Video Games, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everyone is fucking adorable okay this is a happy story, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark/pseuds/AlexWSpark
Summary: Yuuri (GamerLevelEros) and Victor (GAria_VNikiforov) are THE streaming power couple and as they approach their one-year anniversary, Yuuri decides that it's time to add another life-changing plot twist to his collection.Guys, I've had this drafted in my mind and then on paper from the beginning. I'm excited to share this and I really hope you enjoy it <3(I dedicate this story to YOU, every single one of my lovely readers who have stuck with me and my AU. The heartiest and humblest of thank yous <3)





	Our Aim is True

**July 2018**

"I'm ready."

Victor glances up, mouth quirked in over-leveled interest to whatever Yuuri is referring to. His announcement is innocuous enough and there's more than a few things it can be linked to. This is, after all, Yuuri, who can make a statement and summon the wild; he's a powerful narrator in those moments, invoking storms and sunlight between assured words, and all Victor can do is mash the corresponding X and hold on tight. That Yuuri can adopt such blinding charisma no matter the setting - the humdrum of filling his taxes, on hold with the telecom company for a half hour, in bumper to bumper traffic on the highway, on all fours prowling towards Victor with a smirk that can dethrone the devil - will always be a source of wonderment for Victor. 

Yuuri nods to himself, not noticing that Victor is red with curiosity and tapping almost impatiently against his 3DS, a behavioral tick that vanishes when Yuuri takes off his glasses and shucks off his sweatpants; clearly, Yuuri has something big on his mind because he's not one to discard clothing like outdated inventory unless their tangled up in _other_ things. Victor can pinpoint the exact second his mind goes pliant - Yuuri's eyes settling on him as he deposits his glasses on the chest of drawers, warm and wilful and... _yes_ , a waiting upgrade for something adventurous; he hones in expectantly on the way-point that is his strong and beautiful boyfriend.

"Ready?" Victor says, and it's low and teasing because Yuuri is climbing into bed and onto him, hands folding over the handheld to tug it out of his grip. Yuuri sets it down gently next to the shiny D.Va mech before wiggling himself between Victor's legs, cheek nuzzling against his bare chest, arms looped around his waist; Victor slants more comfortably against the pillows with a huffed giggle. 

"I am," Yuuri insists, and Victor feels the smile he imprints with his cute, feathery kiss.

"I never said you weren't," Victor cards a hand through shower fresh hair; Yuuri writhes happily under the attention, "but you haven't told me what you're talking about, love."

"I know."

Victor grows quiet, substituting questions for [soft humming](https://youtu.be/RZaSnfxWsBg?t=2m56s); Yuuri's in the design phase of his thoughts, a notorious middle ground where the good kind of trouble is usually abound and Victor waits patiently for his assigned tactics. He's well aware that his heart is booming like the beginning throes of an anticipated cut-scene, much like the first night they met. When Yuuri props his chin up, gazing at him with unhidden tenderness and conviction, Victor isn't prepared.

"I'm ready to do a reveal."

 _Oh_ , Victor will never be prepared for Yuuri, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Yuuri hides his face again, nose trailing down Victor's sternum, tickling and promising, "What do you think?"

" _Me_?" 

"Vityaaaaaaa, c'mon..."

"Give me a minute, this is more shocking than the Blowjob Request of 2016."

Yuuri laughs, tiny kitten puffs of air that make it even harder for Victor to contemplate Yuuri's question. Of course, he's on board one hundred percent with Yuuri's decision; as they are now, if Yuuri suggests they do [yoga atop some ancient ruin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfy655ZDVu0), Victor would have them both packed in a heartbeat. He's only slightly gaping because of how out of the blue it is. Like any Eros fan, Victor thought about the possibility, albeit abstractly, for years; it's never something he brought up with Yuuri, though, because it's not his decision or even a discussion that he believes they should have. As much as he loves having Yuuri all to himself, it's entirely up to him and Victor was ready to leave it at that.

"I'll support whatever you choose to do," Victor says; he furrows a little when Yuuri shimmies up the remaining length of him, planting his thighs on either side of Victor's own with an exaggerated pout, like that's the last thing he wants to hear. That's when Victor notices it - the shyness that lights his cheeks pink, that draws his eyes downwards, the bashful fidgets that he's trying to pass off as petulance; he wiggles in Victor's lap, face screwing up in a mixture of adorably impatient and achingly desirable. Victor caresses his jaw with a questioning smile.

"Yuu _riiiii_?"

"I thought maybe..." Yuuri sighs; he's doing the itsy-bitsy spider on the back of Victor's free hand, completely unguarded as he searches for the words, "I won't be GamerLevelEros anymore, right? I'll be just Yuuri. So..."

Victor gives a small "Ah", softening as he realizes what's on Yuuri's mind; it seems less about the reveal itself and more Yuuri's perception of his own worth. In Victor's mind, Yuuri has known him for what seems like forever; Victor has been free-to-play, giving of himself without reservation before and after he knew Yuuri's name. For Yuuri, Victor understands there's a difference; Yuuri is episodic, giving himself a few puzzle pieces at a time. It took Victor time to learn him, to see the stunning picture in full, to fall in love with him again and again with every new detail revealed. Here was yet another piece, a fear that Victor recognizes Yuuri has been building up to.

"Before I debunk that, does it bother you?"

"No," Yuuri is thoughtful, bringing their palms flush together before delicately sweeping his fingertips down the length of Victor's fingers; it's one of Yuuri's favorite pastimes and something Victor yearns to experience daily. 

"Are you worried about your community? Yuuri, they love you and they're all going to pass out the minute they see your face, _obviously-_ "

"No, no, I'm fine with them. And you know I can dish out ten times what any troll throws at me."

"Understatement," Victor chuckles, "Okay, I give up. Help me out, babe."

Yuuri takes his other hand, playing with both of them distractedly now, "Are you...is 'just Yuuri' okay with you?"

"Huh?" Victor blurts stupidly, one-tapped into a reaction that is both hilarious and graceless, "Wait, _I'm_ the factor in this that's bothering you?"

"Well, yeah," Victor raises an eyebrow, reining in his oncoming smile and subsequent lavishing of his affections; Yuuri's shaking his head madly now and it's incredibly endearing, "I mean no! No. Maybe? A little. Yes and no?"

Victor bursts into laughter, pulling Yuuri in for a sweet kiss, snuffing out any protests or residual pouts caused by his effusive fit. He's not offended in the slightest. Yuuri's anxiety can be a right prick and Victor knows exactly how to nip the fucker in the bud; it might not always work but tonight his effervescence seems to transform a stressful encounter into an [easily digestible glitch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAMXN7J7dbI). Yuuri sinks into his touch, tension rolling off him like a waterfall.

"Is that an 'it's okay'?" Yuuri smiles as he leans away from Victor's lips, "It felt like one."

"Yuuri Katsuki, I love you. I also love GamerLevelEros because how could I not? Most of all, I love _this_ ," Victor gestures between them and in general, "us, together. You say things like 'we' and 'ours' and 'he's mine' and I still can't believe it, that you're here with me, that I get to be with you in Orange County and everywhere in between. Eros isn't the beginning and end of you, Yuuri, and you being yourself is all I would ever ask for. So, yes, it's okay."

"Hanzo would be secretly proud of that monologue," Yuuri's dimples are treasures that coat his quip in whimsy; Victor thumbs at one, narrowing his eyes in a playful show of seriousness.

"Speaking of, please don't ever use the phrase 'just Yuuri' again. I'll instalock your archer for a month if you dare."

"Oh, you're giving orders now? I thought that was _my_ specialization?"

"Fair play," Victor winks and Yuuri smirks at the provocation; his glint gradually becomes feather light, utterly adoring and, as Victor expects, contrite.

"I'm sorry I asked, Victor. I know you'd say yes but it was on my mind and-"

Victor once again smothers the overthinking with a kiss, sneaking in a cool swipe of his tongue just so he can induce one of Yuuri's delighted shivers; it's soft and reassuring and wanting, because he will always want more of Yuuri, will always treasure ever bit of DLC they have together

"I don't ever want you holding back on me, even the difficult stuff," he reiterates, "Promise?"

"I promise."

Victor claps his hands together, "Okay, back to the beginning. A reveal? At Blizzcon, I'm guessing?"

Yuuri is practically sparkling, "That's the idea."

"You're going to break Twitter."

"That's also the idea."

Victor laughs at the gallant statement, then his eyes go wide as his own boldness introduces itself into their play-through, "Yuuri! Oh my fucking God, _Yuuri!_ I have the greatest idea!"

"Wha-"

"You're sure about Blizzcon?" Yuuri nods curiously, "Okay, then I have to contribute! Will you let me? Will you wait for my signal?"

"This is going to be a surprise, isn't it?"

"Please? _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_ ," Victor peppers enthusiastic open-mouthed smacks over Yuuri's tattoo, making him squirm with laughter. 

"Okay, okay! _Yes_. I'll wait for your signal."

"Sure?"

"Anything for you, love."

Victor actually squeals and cants them over, sealing their conversation with a third kiss that refines them both into a one-of-a-kind charm, one that he'll hold close to his heart as they count down to November.

 

* * *

: _Third and last wave of Blizzcon tickets GONE T_T_

: _GOT MINE WOOHOO_

: _Finger in sling from destroy F5, see you bastards at Blizzcon!_

: _So fucking excited, gonna be cosplaying for the first time too_

**TheKingandtheGamer** : _Subs, remember we have the channel in Discord for those attending, feel free to organize meetups etc. Great way to meet veterans and newbies!_

: @GamerLevelEros _You'll be there right?!_

: @GamerLevelEros _SENPAI PLEASE SAY YES, YOUR PRESENCE ALONE IS ENOUGH_

: @GAria_VNikiforov _Say it's so!!! We live for Eros-san's lurking!!!_

"You're killing me, chat," Yuuri sings into his mic; in the safety of his living room, he's biting his nails and covering his face intermittently while Phichit giggles behind him, "Yes, yes, _yes_ , I'll be at Blizzcon this year. Victor has volunteered to host, and I quote, a 'GamerLevelEros Support Group' over the two days."

 

: _Motherfucking trolls #Victuuri_

: _I am so glad I made a try for tickets this year ahhhhh!_

: _Let's hope that Victor has no chill as usual and leads us to Eros with his extraness_

: _Get a room conspiracy, take 2_

: @GamerLevelEros @GAria_VNikiforov _DON'T LEAVE US HANGING THIS YEAR_

: @GamerLevelEros @GAria_VNikiforov _No pressure but sdfkhsdfksdl_

**GAria_VNikiforov** : _I have plenty of chill EXCEPT when I'm streaming horror games_

**GAria_VNikiforov** : _ALSO, can't wait to see you all at Blizzcon_

 

* * *

**August 2018**

Victor once thought of Yuuri as the game-breaking code that affords indestructible status, an all-the-more fitting description now that they were a couple. When Yuuri touches him, it's with a devotion that's more bewitching than memorizing and executing convoluted arcade combos (something Yuuri is wickedly good at, but then Yuuri has the Midas touch for gaming). It often leaves Victor's stamina bar struggling to regenerate, and he reciprocates as best as he can, trails sweet nothings over the harsh dips and lines of Yuuri's hands, in the valley of his nimble fingers, around them, over them...

"These brought you to me," Victor would say, kissing his way to the center of Yuuri's palm; Yuuri would fluster as his lashes dip to touch his cheeks and he'll mumble how cheesy Victor is, lust eclipsing over warm brown when lips find his tattoo, a reaction that always leaves Victor both amazed and taken aback each and every time. 

Victor no longer has to be shy about his feelings, be it indescribably romantic or vicious arousal or expressive fondness; he's constantly draping himself over Yuuri, kissing praises to his skin. Yuuri is by no means reserved but he's more stealthy in his affections; certainly as insatiable and giving and doting because there isn't a second Victor doesn't feel loved but where Victor stands in the open and flaunts it, Yuuri peeks from cover and surprises as only he can.

Victor wants to channel his inner Yuuri and GamerLevelEros; he wants to blindside just as suddenly and charmingly and perfectly. 

"Holy shit, Victor. This is amazing," Mila gushes, scrolling through the Google doc that they're all appraising, "Logistics-wise though, I feel like we should at least acknowledge that we're in [Leeroy Jenkins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLyOj_QD4a4) territory here."

"We can do this, I know we can," Victor is headstrong with the idea he formed that night with Yuuri, "Tell me we haven't pulled off more complicated things than this."

Chris and Phichit, over Skype in Orange County, exchange cognizant looks; Chris scans the document with the objectivity of a Battlemage, "It's involved, we're all agreed on that. And large chunks of this will be completely outside of our control. We're going to have to be very strategic in who we tell and how we disseminate the information. Complex isn't even a stretch here, it's fact."

"Even for us?" Victor looks at Mila, Yuri and Georgi, then back to the Skype video, "Yuuri says he's ready, guys. An actual, in real life, totally open and live reveal. I just want to give him the best day, a Blizzcon he'll never forget. He deserves that."

"Well if you're going to give last year's Blizzcon a run for its money," Phichit smirks and Victor flushes. Georgi leans over Victor's shoulder, pointing at a few of the points.

"This is one wrong positioning away from a full wipe. But, fuck, if we pull this-"

" _When._ " Yuri waves his hands, expression determined.

" _When_ we pull this off," Georgi amends with a chuckle and Victor grins as Yuri moves to being the clinical dissection of the plan to an end. GA has a process, operating in a clean sync that goes beyond friendship; they're family, through and through, keeping each other buffed and grounded no matter what they're facing.

"Alright guys, have we finished pretending to be spooked by all the challenges? Blah, blah, complex, blah, blah, team wipe. Fuck it. We're Grand Aria and we have a fucking reputation to uphold."

Victor folds his arms and Makka barks in the affirmative, "The GOAT has spoken, guys. Phichit, you've had _that_ look on your face since you opened the doc. What do you have in mind?"

Phichit's smile is immediately wide, "Well, off the top of my head, I can get Chris Metzen on board for this."

"You can _WHAT?!_ " everyone screams. 

"Yuuri wouldn't have mentioned it because it's something he's so accustomed to now, but Metzen has been a regular at the Katsuki's Bed and Breakfast since forever. He knows who Yuuri is and has been a big supporter and mentor over the years. If everyone agrees, I can chat with him today and get him to swear fealty to this cause. He may be retired but his influence is still legendary."

"Well that's the fucking start of a wombo combo, if there ever was one," Chris chimes in, pulling Phichit in for a long kiss.

Victor beams, "Mila, do you think Sara would be interested getting the subtle word out?"

"Hell yes! She's a big fan of you both."

"Georgi, the sub-only Discord you and Phichit update for Yuuri, aren't there some die-hard Blizzcon attendees in there?"

Georgi gestures to his phone that he's messaging away on, "Already on it. They also have a separate Discord I can reach out to, and more importantly, Phichit's stamp of approval."

"Good. Yuri and I will put together the rest of it. No mentions of GamerLevelEros, except to Metzen," Victor reminds them, "This is a general community stunt for Blizzcon, nothing more."

"Man," Phichit says dreamily, "I can't fucking wait to see the look on Yuuri's face."

* * *

**2DMagic** @ajwolf84 - Sept

The limited edition @gamer_eros tee is so gorgeous this year!!! Best. Delivery. Ever. #Eros18 pic.twitter.com/cy4fdkPn

 

**J!NX**  @JINX - Sept

@ajwolf84 Prayer emotes don't cut it anymore #Eros18

 

**Reconisrusty** @minamik - Sept

@gavnikiforov Victor wearing #Eros18, looking like a kid in a candy store pic.twitter.com/br8fdkRn

 

 

**Phichit Chulanont**  @thekingandthegamer - Sept

@gamer_eros #Eros18 merch giveaway every hour on stream later. More to come pending stock

**GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Sept

<3 LOVE YOU ALL. Woke up to so many notifications on #Eros18. Tees are out of stock atm but not for long, promise!

 

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov - Sept

@gamer_eros #tbt #getaroomconspiracy #Victuuri pic.twitter.com/ws4fdkLa

 

 **TheRealMVP** @iamgroot - Sept

@gavnikiforov Anaheim Packing District?? Hold up...WHAT DOES THAT MEAN???

* * *

**September 2018**

Yuuri tips forward on his toes and back on his heels, a seesaw of feverish temerity fit for a platformer on steroids. He knows he looks peculiar, studying the glass cases around him with a face fit for a bullseye; now that he's at the jewelers staring down dozens of very round, very shiny ring options, he can't help it. He's made many a mad decision in his life, and they've all turned out exceptionally well; this, however, is him forgoing a round of defensive spells in favor of raw offense and Yuuri is no liar, he's far beyond nerves at this point. 

And that, undeniably, is what powers up his resolve to pick out an engagement ring for Victor.

_OhJesusohfuckI'mreallydoingthisI'mgoingtoaskVictortomarrymeatBlizzconwillVictorthinkit'stoosoonwillhesayyesohgodohgodohgod._

("You know what that level of analyzing means for you, right?" Minako asked him back at the Bed and Breakfast. Yuuri was in Napa Valley for a weekend to check in on his family and help them with an intimate gathering that saw the entire inn rented for a full week. It was an expansion launch level of vibrant and thundering, an interesting contrast with the understated elegance of the inn. Yuuri lounged on one of the pool chairs as Minako input commands with the decorators, coordinating with blinding accuracy and prowess; there were a few reasons they were referred to as the Utopia of the Valley, and Minako was one of them.

"I do," Yuuri said, a pretty blush now a permanent fixture on his cheeks, "I remember this feeling. I've known I was going to do this since our first date."

"Are you looking for validation, then? Because, if you didn't know, Hiroko, Toshiya and the entire inn adores Victor. And, his parents gush over you every time they visit us."

Yuuri bowed his head at her teasing , "No, I don't need convincing. Just...making conversation?"

"How about you make yourself useful and pick up some dry cleaning for your mom?" he reacted instinctively as Minako threw her car keys at him, "She also asked if you can check with the florists for tomorrow's dinner party after you buy Victor's ring."

"You're bossy today," Yuuri stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled, shooing how away with a knowing smile.)

He smiles to himself, reciting Victor's ring size in his mind, trying to find grounding in a particular section of the store or in a design or metal or maybe diamonds? No, perhaps something more unconventional? Victor might prefer something that speaks for itself, like a weapon that simply [pings everyone all at once](https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=126603397)-

"Good day, sir. I apologize for the wait. How can I help you today?"

Yuuri jumps a foot into the air, forgets it's real life and he doesn't have Hover Jets that keep him off the ground and nearly sends the display case next to him to a spectacular end on the dizzyingly polished tiles. There should be an achievement solely for the gracious amount of patience that - Yuuri glances at the woman's tag - Lena shows him then.

"I am so sorry, oh my god-"

"We had to call an ambulance for the last client that was here. He fainted right across the counter over there. Trust me when I tell you that you're quite tame in comparison," Lena smiles and ushers him to a set of couches that's safely away from any more glass objects.

"Thank you, Lena," Yuuri sits and breathes, "I'm...I want to propose. To my boyfriend. He has the prettiest hair and the most beautiful smile and is so fucking brilliant all the time-" he blanches, "I have no idea why I cursed, I'm sorry, please don't kick me out."

"Nervous, I see," she chuckles, "Can I have your name?"

"Yuuri."

"Okay, Yuuri, let's start small. Tell me about..."

"Victor."

"Wonderful! Tell me more about Victor."

Yuuri thinks on it for a few seconds and decides to start with the phone-call that changed everything for him and Victor; he quietly mentions his anxiety and the understanding Victor showed him as a friend, how that conversation became so much more than comfort for him. Soon, Yuuri becomes bolder - whether by Lena's disarming air or his own jubilation in remembering his and Victor's endless cache of easter eggs - talking freely about their blossoming relationship and his intelligent, exuberant, gorgeous boyfriend who is the endless charge to the wireless control that is his heart.

"We're gamers," he clarifies and Lena snaps her fingers excitedly.

"I don't get enough time with my PS4 but I carry my 3DS everywhere," she says, "We have a list of designers that do custom rings upon request, if that's something you'd be interested in with regards to video games."

He lights up at the suggestion, "Actually, yes but not something game related. Don't get me wrong, that's important to us in ways I can't begin to explain but it's something we've always and will always have, no matter what. I want this ring to be between just the two of us."

Lena smiles, "You sound like you have an idea in mind."

"Yes. Can you give me an average time frame and cost to have a snowflake engraved on one of the rings?"

 

* * *

**October 2018**

 

**gavnikiforov**

(Collage for four different Eros merch options)

 **gamerleveleros, thekingandthegamer** and **2** **690** **others**

 **gavnikiforov**   What should I wear the first day of Blizzcon? New tee, throwback, jacket? Comment below until the 31st!

View 1050 comments

 **jinxdotcom** NUMBER 3 DEFINITELY, ICONIC, CLASSIC, YES

 **trex_hands**  2!!! OMG go with two, that's legit the BEST of the designs over the years

 **thekingandthegamer** I heard Eros say 'None of the above' so I guess he wants you naked

 **gamerleveleros** @thekingandthegamer I MEANT HE DOESN'T HAVE TO WEAR MY MERCH OMG PHICHIT

 **aimbothell**  Totally agree with @jinxdotcom, maybe 1 because that red is fire

 **oneandonlyyen** Voting for 2! And does anyone else feel that this Blizzcon is going to top them all?? #Victuuri

October 24th

* * *

**November 2018**

 

**To Group: Blizzcon**

Good to go?

**From: Metzen**

Everything on my end looks solid

Got confirmation from the main five groups that they'll be in position early

Heard some people are running last minute sessions to get people up to speed 

It won't be perfect, but it's going to be fucking amazing :)

**From: Georgi**

The exclusive Discord chat is going crazy right now

Friday is going to be so lit

**From: Yuri**

I've got a couple Skype calls tonight to go over two of the songs

I'll drop an update here later

**From: Mila**

Between Sara and Metzen, a large chunk of the departments lent a hand

God, I can't believe we managed to keep this as under-wraps as we did, fuck

Crossing my fingers we make it four more days

**From: Phichit**

The Frostwolf stand ready, Victor

Yuuri is either going to cry or faint

**From: Chris**

Or both. Taking bets for which #WillErosGGEarly?

**From: Metzen**

Faint. Calling it now lol

Guys, thanks for including me on this btw

I've watched Yuuri grow into a hell of a man

I'm so happy to see him surrounded by such a steadfast group of people

Never thought I'd say this but Victor, you've got my vote

**From: Victor**

Now I'm the one who's going to faint

* * *

 **GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Nov

Hello world! @gavnikiforov One year soon...pic.twitter.com/ry8fdkWn

 **GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov - Nov

@gamer_eros You look beautiful standing over there :)

 **Phichit Chulanont** @thekingandthegamer - Nov

@gavnikiforov @gamer_eros And so it begins! Countdown to #Blizzcon, T-minus 1 day!

* * *

**To: Yuuri**

I miss you <3

How's the team dinner?

Hope they're treating their soon-to-be new manager well

 

**To: Victor**

<3

Very loud and very fun :)

We might go another hour. Have to be up early to run last minute checks in the convention center

**To: Yuuri**

How do you feel??

**To: Victor**

Excited, really fucking excited, more so for that signal of yours

Which is what again?

And on what day??

And do I need to be dressed a certain way or am I bringing anything with me???

**To: Yuuri**

We're almost to that part of the map, babe

Do you trust me?

**To: Victor**

I trust and love you

Meet me in the lower lobby meeting room when I get back?

Check with reception, they'll know what's up

I need to kiss you

**To: Yuuri**

I'm still not telling you!!!

But a goodnight kiss sounds perfect :)

* * *

There's an electric buzz on the Anaheim courtyard, energy that permeates through the thousands already packed outside the convention center and those approaching it. Yuuri leans over the railing on the top floor balcony, scanning the crowd below with an exuberant smile. Everything is climbing into a rousing uproar and he can't think of anything more fitting or anything he'd want to feel except the sense of pride and belonging he does; this is so much the tribe that Yuuri wants to be part of for the rest of his life. 

He easily spots GA near the left side of the massive fountain, all of them chanting along with the crowd's prompts, a towering force of quintessential excerpts and game-old intonations that infuses the atmosphere with enough hype to topple a hundred bosses. Victor's hair alone is a beacon for following his whereabouts, waves braided in a stunning half moon at the back of his head, stray tendrils tucked away from his face; he's wearing the 2016 #ErosRedAlert t-shirt, a sight that fortifies Yuuri's magicka with a cavorting fluidity. But then, everything Victor does makes Yuuri a haven for butterflies; he wonders if he'll survive the fluttery invasion in his chest long enough to handle Victor's signal or take the small, velvet box out of his pocket and get down on one knee like he's been practicing. 

If there was ever a time to be brave, now was it.

"Ladies, gents, orcs, elves, soldiers, scientists, oddities, adventurers, villains, friends, family," Chris Metzen's voice resonates to a round of jubilant cheers; he appears from the crowd with a mic, climbing to the highest point of the fountain, "Your attention, please! Thank you, thank you and welcome to Blizzcon 2018! We're just moments away from opening the doors and spending the next two days in our epic little world. There's so much we've got in store for you this year or so a few little birdies have told me. _But!_ " Metzen raises a hand and the cacophony trickles into a steady and eager whir, "But, before we head inside, it is my absolute pleasure to play host to a very special Blizzcon presentation that's been prepared for this morning. I've been freaking out over this for the past three months and it's been the best kind of pressure keeping it secret and safe. So, without further ado, ten, nine, eight..."

"Huh?" JJ balances on the railing next to Yuuri, feet kicking off the ground, "What the fuck is this? What's going on?"

"Shhhhh! Metzen is counting down!" Minami hisses.

Leo squints at the spectacle, "But to wha- is he...wait, is he fucking-"

"Dancing?!" Yuuri shrieks but it's effectively drowned out by the ['Are you ready'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mj-v6zCnEaw) that peals and wraps them all in a deafening beat. Yuuri pumps his hands into the air and is mirrored by his coworkers; this is the premiere buildup song and Yuuri loves it, especially since it was Phichit's choice when Victor went live on his stream and confirmed they were dating. And now, to see Metzen himself doing an exaggerated version of the running man is an actual dream come true-

"Holy shit, guys!" Yuuri cuts off his own thought, "More people just joined in!"

"Finally! The fucking flash mob!" JJ screams while Minami and Leo slide into formation; their moves, while rough around the edges, are in incredible harmony with the hundreds now moving below them. When the song mixes into another [kind of classic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0m_giioppT4) and JJ jumps into the dance, Yuuri's smile is enchanted and confused and altogether giddy; he's evidently the guy who didn't read a word of the raid notes but he'll be damned if he's not going to enjoy this regardless. His eyes scan the crowd for silver and sure enough, he finds Victor; oh, he would've loved to be down there with his boyfriend, loved to be a few feet from Victor's hips that shunt, roll and wage war against all physical laws as the [music switches](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zQ_-sb76SI) yet again. 

But then, Victor looks up at him, lingering with a smile that, even from the distance, Yuuri instantly recognizes.

("Mine," Yuuri mumbled against Victor's neck, the golden threads of morning creeping over them in greeting.

"Say that again," Victor murmured and Yuuri faltered amidst Victor's sleepy giggles, "Yes, love, I'm awake."

Yuuri smushed a pout into Victor's hair, groaning. Victor turned to him, taking his face into his hands, smile spellbound and fascinated and delighted; Yuuri breath hitched at just how beautiful Victor looked, all because of that one word. 

"Again, Yuuri, please."

"M-Mine."

"Again."

" _Mine._ "

"Jesus, Yuuri, _again_...")

"Victor...?" Yuuri whispers; the mass of casually to elaborately dressed convention goers all rocking to the rhythm is breathtaking from his vantage point, more so when the music slips into [strains of the MMORPG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yt8ITS-PKxk), a heroic tune that brings more persons into the flash mob, voices rising high into the air. Victor's eyes aren't on him anymore but Yuuri's mind races with the possibility...

"This is ah-ma-zing!" Minami breaks ranks and nudges Yuuri, shouting close to his ear, "I thought it was just some stupid rumor."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, people have been mentioning it in code around the office for a couple months, that a flash mob was coming. It was as under-wraps as the new Overwatch single-player campaign launch today. I only really found out about it yesterday but was sworn to secrecy if I wanted to see the choreography."

He opens his mouth to clarify something but the [music shifts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdG-e_Joc8Q) yet again and Yuuri clutches at his chest. That soundtrack...

("You...I really like your voice. It's...you're relaxing. Listening to you, I mean. Um, you always remind me of that game.  _Journey_. You're as beau- the music. I'll send you the link.")

Oh God. _Victor._  Tears spring to Yuuri's eyes; this isn't an arbitrary Blizzcon pre-event. This is the signal. This is Victor's doing. This is the lead up to his reveal. _This is it._

_Victor! Victor, I love you! I love you so much! How-_

And when he thinks that endearment can't strengthen, that it's impossible to experience anything more all-encompassing or blinding, that there is no space for anymore legendary equipment, the mob stretches right to the back of the courtyard, bouncing in time to [Vivi's theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GhFtoRvZuYU). Yuuri's lips quiver around raw emotion as he watches thousands embrace the vivacity of his sublime little mage; he shoves a hand into his pocket, wrapping a warm hand around the box. He steps back once, twice, ready to sprint but is stopped by Victor climbing to Metzen on the fountain, taking the mic offered to him. The music simmers low, a remix of the [FPS theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07oD1jeysao&t=34s), and Victor bows to the fervent encouragement of the crowd. 

"I know what you're thinking but not yet!" Victor says and Yuuri knows that's meant for him, "Good morning everyone, it's so good to be back at Blizzcon! And allow me to say thank you. Thank you Chris Metzen, everyone at Blizzard, all our friends and chat for helping GA put this together."

The crowd roars at that and Victor's laughter crackles like a chained _Thundaga_ , "Yes, for those who didn't know, this was the brainchild of Grand Aria, a gift to the one and only, GamerLevelEros. Officially, tomorrow is our one-year anniversary but it didn't feel right to do this at the end of Blizzcon and-" a series of 'awwwws' and whooping spread through the crowd and Victor rubs at the back of his neck with a goofy smile, "and now I've forgotten the rest of my speech which is pretty embarrassing. Um. _Shit_. Okay. Eros, I know you've been wondering what I had planned since July and I just want you to know how much your trust means to me and how much I love you. Thank you for letting me share the last year with you, for giving me a chance, for every surprise and adventure and arrow. You're the bravest person I know and...and today is an important day because I finally get to be at least half as brave as you and Vivi."

A hush runs through the crowd as Victor takes a deep breath, "GamerLevelEros, will you marry me?"

Yuuri can't hear a damn thing because it's a frenzy around and below him - JJ is yelling and crying; Minami is just about ready to fly over the balcony; Leo goes bright red with multiple 'FUCK YEAHS'; the Blizzcon crowd is bellowing wildly.

And Yuuri _runs_. He hightails it to the balcony's exit and towards the stairs, tears dripping to his smile-pained cheeks.

"Yuuri! Hey, where the fuck are you-"

"Wait-"

"One fucking-"

" _NO,_ " JJ gasps.

Yuuri plummets down the steps, running not away from anyone or anything but _towards_ something. He thinks about himself as a boy, original stories woven into infinite notebooks, the pain and heartache of believing that was all he might ever have; now, he's in one of his favorite places in the world, with friends who love and support him, who don't turn away no matter how demanding things get. He runs toward _Victor_ , an impossible man with impossible patience and impossible love, whose devotion and kindness were unimaginable constants. Victor, whose love feels like an unfurling adventure, like they're building to new heights with every step they take together... _oh_.

The thought carries Yuuri's heart to its Limit Break and an untroubled sob escapes him as he dwells on how far they've come, how far they'll go, how he can hold onto Victor and cherish him forever for giving him a whole world. He thinks about their bodies pressed close and sweaty, breaths mingling in the afterglow, laughter and color and brightness about them; he thinks about gaming, where the clacking of abused controllers and shouts of revelry are synced and heartfelt and simple; he thinks about the mornings they spent together in the month leading up to Blizzcon, him tucking Victor's unruly hair behind his ear and pecking the tip of his nose, longing to put the ring on Victor's finger.

Victor is beautiful, perfect, insane and _everything_. He _sees_ Victor, sees freedom and life and love, sees a man who will always go above and beyond, who wanted to give him a superb reveal and gives him forever alongside it. Yuuri runs toward him and he wants everyone to see, wants to show them he is as brave and spritely and over the top as Eros and his main archer, that his arrows exist outside the game and can rain down exactly where he wants them too. That he, Yuuri Katsuki, GamerLevelEros, is stolen and Victor Nikiforov is the shameless thief.

Yuuri bursts out the main entrance, bawling at the top of his lungs; Victor is fixed on him, a clear "Yuuri" on his lips and Yuuri needs to get to him, needs to marry him _now,_ needs him to know how much Yuuri loves him. The crowd parts as he barrels through the shock and exclamations and applause and building cheers; Yuuri climbs to Victor, stumbling twice as Metzen pulls him up and when his footing is stable, he tackles Victor, crushing them together and kissing him with every variation of 'YES! YES! FUCKING YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!'

Victor sits up on his elbows, spouts of water soaking them as the mayhem cages them in; Yuuri kisses him deep and ecstatic, the camera flashes and video rolls doing nothing to deter him.

"Will you marry me, _Yuuri?_ " Victor asks, soft and crying as he holds out a shiny gold ring. Yuuri presses his lips to Victor's forehead and cheeks before taking out his own box and shaking it with a carefree laugh; Victor's jaw goes liquid. 

"How are you real?"

"Are you referring to Yuuri or Eros?"

"My  _fiancé_ actually."

Yuuri hugs him, stealing Victor's words from earlier that year, "You know this is going to be a clusterfuck, right?"

"Oh, Yuuri, I'm going to spend the rest of our lives explaining exactly why you're fucking worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> **Extra (after GA's call about the flash mob):**
> 
> Phichit smiles as he ends the call, laughing to himself; Chris nudges him curiously, "What's up, Phi?"
> 
> "If I tell you this, you have to swear it doesn't get back to Victor or Yuuri will disown my ass."
> 
> "Is he finally checking out that men's lingerie site I recommended?" Chris winks and Phichit snorts.
> 
> "Ring shopping, actually. One up on you."
> 
> Chris balks, "HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE KIDDING! AT BLIZZCON?!"
> 
> "Yeah, he's going back to Napa in September, said he'd do it then."
> 
> Chris is beside himself with chortles, "Oh fuck, these _dorks_!"
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "Victor is having a ring made for Yuuri, too."
> 
> "What the fuck?!" Phichit screams, "Blizzcon?!"
> 
> "Yup!"
> 
> "THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING YEAR EVER!"
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlexWSpark)   
>  [Find me on Tumblr](https://alexwspark.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
